<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 28 - Accept by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756775">Day 28 - Accept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nathmarc November</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc has a gift for their ten year anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 28 - Accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel and Marc sat in a restaurant. It was empty save for the two of them and a few staff members, courtesy of it being Nathaniel's mom's restaurant, who was more than happy to let them use the restaurant after hours to celebrate their ten year anniversary. </p><p> </p><p>The artist giggled after the last thing his boyfriend had said. He hummed happily, just simply enjoying the presence of the other. </p><p> </p><p>Marc cleared his throat, "Actually, since today is special, I wanted to give something to you." He dug around in the bag he had brought with him before pulling out a comic book. Nathaniel stared in surprise. They had been collaborating together for so long, Nathaniel had forgotten what it was like to make large projects by himself. "It's a gift!" </p><p> </p><p>The artist took it into his own hands, "Wow, that drawing I made you suddenly seems so disappointing now."</p><p> </p><p>Marc gasped, "Don't say that! Anything you make brings me immense joy, even if it's just art stick figure, because you made it!"</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel flushed red, ducking his head towards the comic in his hands. After taking a moment to compose himself, Nathaniel started to read the contents.</p><p> </p><p>The title was fairly simple. 'Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg: Throughout the Years'. He smiled. It must be a collection of moments they've shared together. As Nathaniel flipped through the book, his prediction was proven correct. He could tell Marinette illustrated this comic by her artstyle.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel and Marc shaking hands outside the Eiffel Tower, signifying the start of their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Marc accepting a rose from a blushing Nathaniel, the day the artist confessed and the two started their romantic relationship.</p><p> </p><p>The two leaning on each other, hands held together as they watched the stars from the top of the Liberty, on their first date.</p><p> </p><p>Boxes stacked high in their arms as they moved into their first shared home.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel smiled happily, reading through all the memories they had made together. He paused once he reached the last page, as there was something he didn't remember at all.</p><p> </p><p>In the drawing, Marc was kneeling down on the ground. He was wearing the same outfit as he was currently and the floor matched the restaurant they were in. As Nathaniel's eyes traveled to the text in the corner, he let out a loud gasp. </p><p> </p><p>'Will you marry me?'</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel's head snapped up, placing the comic on the table. In front of him was Marc, in the same position, a box in his hands with a ring nestled inside, a nervous look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel stared at him, shocked into silence. He sniffled once, already feeling tears well up into his eyes. Marc became startled, "Oh no, you're crying, this was a bad idea-"</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel cut him off by jumping into his arms, repeating a single word over and over again, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"</p><p> </p><p>Marc stood up, subtly placing the ring on the table before returning the embrace, spinning Nathaniel around in his arms, both men burying their faces in the other's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>They separated, Marc reaching up to cup Nathaniel's face, who was still sniffling. The artist whined, hiding his face again, "Nooo, don't look at me, I'm such an ugly crier."</p><p> </p><p>"You're my ugly crier," Marc nudged Nathaniel's cheek with his own, quickly following it with a kiss, "And my fiancé now."</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel lifted his head up, soft smile on his face, "Yeah. Fiancé." He giggled, "We're engaged now."</p><p> </p><p>The artist brightened up even more, "We're engaged now!" He shouted it like he couldn't believe it, and the writer had to agree with that feeling. It still felt like an amazing dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want some angst: <br/>Nathaniel laid his head on his boyfriend's hospital bed, the noiret still breathing softly, never stirring from his sleep, as he had spent the past month, stuck deep in a coma. The doctors were unsure when, if ever, he was going to return to consciousness.</p><p>A tear fell from his eye, sliding down his cheek and soaking into the white blanket. </p><p>"Please wake up."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>